This invention relates to fifth wheel towed vehicles, and in particular to a positioning guide for aiding connection of the fifth wheel towed vehicle to a towing vehicle.
Fifth wheel towed vehicles, such as trailers or recreational vehicles, have been used extensively for years. Not only are fifth wheel towed vehicles easier to tow than a conventional trailer, they tend to be more stable and provide an enhanced amount of interior space for the users.
Fifth wheel towed vehicles employ a pin box assembly for attaching the towed vehicle to a towing vehicle. Examples of pin box assemblies are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,897,086 and 6,986,524.
One of the problems encountered when connecting a fifth wheel towed vehicle to a towing vehicle is simply aligning of the two vehicles for their connection. Usually, two people are involved, one backing the towing vehicle while the second person guides the first person as the connection is effected. When only one person is available, however, that becomes problematical.
Alignment devices have been developed for aiding attachment of a towed vehicle to a towing vehicle. Mirrors are employed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,180,182 and 5,482,310 for aligning a pulled trailer to a towing vehicle. Published United State Patent Application No. 2007/0075522 discloses locating a reflector on the front portion of a fifth wheel towed vehicle.